Legend Says
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: "Legenda berkata..."/"Benda keberuntungan untuk Cancer hari ini adalah bunga pertama yang terletak di depan meja kasir toko bunga yang lokasinya paling dekat dari rumah orang yang istimewa bagimu!" MidoTaka. Birthday gift fic for Lilyka


Hari itu, pertama kalinya seorang Midorima Shintaro tak bisa mendapatkan benda keberuntungannya sebelum fajar menyingsing.

Hari itu, si pemuda berambut hijau duduk termenung di depan televisi ruang keluarga, alisnya mengernyit sementara benaknya terus menerus memperdengarkan rekaman singkat ramalan Oha-Asa yang baru usai tayang.

_Benda keberuntungan untuk Cancer hari ini adalah bunga pertama yang terletak di depan meja kasir toko bunga yang lokasinya paling dekat dari rumah orang yang istimewa bagi Cancer!_

Shintaro mengernyit makin dalam. Tak biasanya Oha-Asa memakai bahasa berbelit-belit seperti ini. Walau bukan berarti Shintaro tak dapat memahaminya dalam dua kali pengulangan.

Tetapi ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ini adalah ucapan takdir, dan berbelit-belit maupun frontal, Shintaro akan tetap melaksanakannya sebagai misi pertama hari ini.

Maka, setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan mengelus puncak kepala si adik perempuan yang memeluk kakinya manja, Shintaro meraih tasnya dan beranjak menuju sekolah. Tempat di mana ia asumsikan akan menjadi destinasi awal bila ingin mencari jawaban benda keberuntungannya.

Dengan satu pertanyaan berbayang dalam benaknya; orang istimewa baginya? Siapa?

**.:xxx:.**

Ketika Shintaro menggeser pintu kelasnya, suasana di dalam ruangan sudah cukup riuh baginya yang mencintai ketenangan. Beberapa murid berkerumun di sudut kelas, ramai membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku pernah dengar legenda tentang bulan purnama. Orang bilang, berikan bulan sesembahan berupa seguci air dari mata air yang masih bersih, lalu air itu akan berubah menjadi air suci yang bila kau minum akan membawa keberuntungan hingga malam bulan purnama berikutnya."

"Tahu legenda tentang Gadis Salju? Orang bilang dia mencair karena ia mencintai seorang pemuda, dan tubuhnya meleleh karena rasa hangat dalam hatinya. Lucu, eh?"

"Ah, aku pernah dengar legenda bahwa pada hari di mana seseorang ditakdirkan akan meninggal, orang itu akan mengalami kebahagiaan yang tak terkira sebelum ia dicabut nyawanya."

"Kalau makhluk legenda semacam burung _phoenix_? Keren sekali, kan? Mati terbakar, menjadi abu, kemudian lahir kembali dari abu itu sendiri. Aku ingin punya peliharaan seperti itu."

"Pagi," ucap Shintaro dingin.

"Bicara tentang legenda, legenda bunga _narcissus _bagiku adalah yang paling menyedihkan..."

"Oh, oh! Aku juga tahu legenda tentang–"

Diskusi itu berlanjut terus dengan beberapa bibir angkat bicara tanpa henti. Shintarou mengernyitkan mata, berusaha mencari sesosok personifikasi rajawali di antara siswa lain.

Shintarou dengan segera menemukan mata hitam yang senantiasa berkilat oleh semangat itu. Kazunari sendiri sebenarnya sudah mengatahui kedatangan Shintaro sejak tadi, terima kasih pada zona penglihatannya yang di atas rata-rata. Pemuda itu hanya berpura-pura tak menyadari kehadiran Shintaro dan sepasang manik hijau yang mencarinya, tetapi Shintaro terlalu cerdas untuk dapat ditipu.

Merasakan sebuah tangan kuat menarik sikunya, Kazunari tak mampu merespon selain dengan seringaian.

"Hei, Shin-chan! Pagi~!"

"Pagi," gumam Shintaro, lalu lanjut menyeret Kazunari menuju bangkunya.

"Whoa, whoa," si rajawali memutar tubuhnya sehingga searah dengan si _shooter_, "terburu-buru sekali! Ada apa, benda keberuntunganmu ketinggalan di rumah, hah?" tanyanya, walau Kazunari tahu hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Shintarou duduk di bangkunya, melempar tatapan sinis pada Kazunari yang duduk di sudut mejanya (dan tak mempedulikan), lalu menghela napas panjang. "Mirip, Takao. Lebih tepatnya, aku belum bisa mendapatkan _lucky item_ku hari ini."

"Hah?" Mata Kazunari melebar. "Aneh. Biasanya sebelum ayam berkokok kau sudah mendapatkan barang persembahanmu pada Oha-Asa. Memangnya apa benda keberuntungan Cancer hari ini? Kepala Hydra? Bulu phoenix? Sabuk Hercules?"

"Bukan barang persembahan! Dan kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan fanatik legenda," hardik Shintaro, Kazunari hanya terkekeh. "_Lucky item _hari ini ... cukup rumit. Tetapi pertama-tama, aku harus mencari 'orang istimewa' bagiku. Kau punya pendapat?"

Dan Shintaro tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika mendadak Kazunari tertawa terbahak-bahak, menimbulkan tatapan heran dari beberapa siswi.

"T-Takao!" desis Shintarou, malu jadi tontonan.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan!" Kazunari meredakan tawanya, "Astaga, apakah masih belum jelas juga orang istimewamu itu?"

Ekspresi Shintaro berubah. Sedikit. "Apa? Siapa?"

Kazunari menyeringai. "Tentu saja aku!"

Hening. Shintaro mengangkat alis. Kazunari tetap memamerkan gigi.

"... Percaya diri sekali kau."

Kazunari mendadak lesu. "Sudah kuduga, kau akan bilang begitu. Kenapa sih? Apakah aku tak lulus kriteria sebagai orang istimewamu?"

"Karena itu tak masuk akal, dan –HEI! Jangan membuat kalimatnya menjadi ambigu begitu!"

Malang bagi Shintaro, suara beratnya menarik perhatian beberapa siswi yang tengah bergosip di samping meja mereka.

"Hah?" seorang siswa yang Shintaro tak ingat namanya tiba-tiba menyahut. "Takao orang istimewa Midorima-san?!"

"B-bukan begitu!"

"Apaaa?!" Siswi lain di depan kelas menjerit. "Takao-kun dan Midorima-kun?"

"Benar!" Kazunari berteriak mendahului tepisan Shintaro, tangannya merangkul pemuda tinggi itu kelewat akrab. "Aku orang istimewanya~ Pantas, tidak?"

Jeritan frustasi dan ekspektasi, juga decihan geli terdengar riuh seketika.

"Pantas, Takao-kun!"

"Ugh, ternyata Midorima-kun–"

"Astaga, aku baru tahu Takao-san ternyata 'ke situ'!"

"Sayang sekali, dua cowok ganteng kenapa malah jatuh hati satu sama lain siiih?"

"Takao-kun dan Midorima-kuuun~"

Shintaro hanya bisa menatap Kazunari dengan tatapan dingin menusuk. Si pelaku kehebohan hanya tertawa.

Semua kericuhan mereda ketika guru mereka masuk. Siswa-siswi berhamburan menuju meja masing-masing, tak terkecuali si rajawali.

Pelajaran dimulai, dan Shintaro sudah bisa mengenyampingkan keributan tadi dan memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran, walau benaknya sedikit tak nyaman karena _lucky item _tidak ada dalam genggaman.

Pluk.

Sebuah pesawat dari kertas mendarat di depan buku teksnya. Dengan gumaman kesal, Shintaro malas-malasan membukanya.

_'Percayalah padaku, Shin-chan! Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu~ Oh, dan toko bunga terdekat dari rumahku buka sepulang latihan nanti~!_

_Dengan segenap cinta, orang istimewamu'_

Tanpa mempedulikan kalimat terakhir itu, Shintaro tersenyum.

Ah, jadi ternyata Takao juga mendengarkan Oha-Asa...

Ia melirik ke arah si pelaku pelemparan kertas, dan sudut matanya menangkap Takao tengah menatapnya, lalu melambai kecil padanya dengan senyum lebar.

Pipi pucatnya sedikit merona, dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang melihat senyum itu.

_Oke, sial,_ Shintaro buru-buru menatap papan tulis kembali dengan ekspresi kaku. _Dia tahu aku melirik ke arahnya..._

Tanpa ia ketahui, jantung kecil pemuda di sampingnya juga terpacu begitu melihat manik zamrud indah itu mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Kazunari menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona merah mukanya di balik punggung tangan.

**.:xxx:.**

Tring

Bel kecil di atas pintu berbunyi begitu Kazunari membuka pintu toko bunga, diikuti beberapa ucapan 'selamat datang'. Manik hitam itu melihat sekeliling penuh ketertarikan, namun zamrud langsung terfokus pada pot besar yang diletakkan di depan meja kayu kasir toko bunga.

Lili putih.

"Hei, hei, Shin-chan, lihat! Ada mawar ungu– Eh?"

Melihat Shintaro berjalan menghampiri pot bunga di depan meja kasir, Kazunari berjalan mengekor.

"_Nee_, _nee_, lili putih?" Kazunari membungkuk, jarinya mengelus mahkota salah satu bunga. "Sungguhan, nih? _Lucky item _hari ini aneh, ya."

Shintaro mengangguk menyetujui, kemudian menyebutkan bunga itu pada salah seorang pelayan yang segera menyiapkan pesanannya. Kazunari kembali melompat-lompat riang melihat bunga-bunga lain, sementara Shintaro bersandar pada meja, mengamati seisi toko sempit itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Shintaro menyadari ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Matanya selalu terfokus pada sosok Kazunari, mengamati tiap gerak-geriknya. Mengamati ekspresi mukanya. Mengamati surai lembut hitamnya. Mengamati gerak bibir ranumnya….

Shintaro menjitak dahi kuat-kuat. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Tuan, ini pesanan Anda."

"Ah," suara lembut kasir menyadarkannya. Seraya bersyukur karena akhirnya menemukan alasan untuk berhenti menatap Kazunari, Shintaro mengeluarkan selembar uang sejumlah yang disebutkan si kasir.

"Ini juga, Tuan."

Shintaro mengangkat alis ketika si pelayan menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah padanya.

"Kompensasi karena membuat Anda menunggu terlalu lama. Anda bisa memberikan ini pada orang yang istimewa bagi Anda."

Sedikit tercengang, namun Shintaro hanya mengangguk, dan ia beranjak pergi. Kelegaan menyelimutinya begitu lili putih, benda keberuntungannya, sudah ada di tangan.

Kazunari mengekor lagi di belakangnya.

"Shin-chan?" pemuda itu bertanya heran seraya menunjuk sebatang bunga lain di antara jemari Shintaro. "Mawar merah?"

Shintaro berhenti. "Ah…."

"Untuk siapa?"

Pertanyaan Kazunari harusnya terdengar polos … kan? Ataukah pendengaran Shintaro saja yang ingin main-main dan menyebabkan ucapan Kazunari barusan terdengar seperti kekasih yang cemburu?

Ah, dan Shintaro tak tahu syaraf mana pada tubuhnya yang membuatnya menyodorkan bunga itu pada Kazunari.

"Eeh? U-untukku?"

"Diam, Bakao. Kalau kau tak mau, ya sudah—"

"B-bukan begitu! Maksudku, ah~ Trims, Shin-chan!"

Kazunari menerimanya dengan senang hati, mukanya memerah kembali. Walau kalah merah dengan muka Shintaro sendiri.

"B-baiklah, Shin-chan, ayo pulang~" Kazunari berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah," Shintaro mengepalkan tangannya. Kazunari juga memasang kuda-kuda di hadapannya.

Lalu bersama mereka berteriak,

"Jan-ken-pon!"

Kazunari mendesah kesal mengetahui ia kalah. Lagi.

**.:xxx:.**

"Sudah sampai, Shin-chaan~"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kazunari untuk mengayuh sepedanya mencapai rumah Shintaro. Pemuda tinggi yang meringkuk di atas gerobak itu meraih tasnya dan turun, lalu tanpa salam perpisahan berjalan menuju pagar.

"Hei, Hei! Shin-chan! Tunggu sebentar, aku punya permintaan."

Shintaro menoleh, tampak bingung.

"Apa?"

Kazunari menusuk-nusuk pipi kanannya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk seraya memasang muka polos. "Boleh cium?"

Muka Shintaro memerah.

Kazunari terkekeh melihat ekspresi Shintaro yang berada di ambang malu dan mati. "Hanya bercanda, kok, Shin-chan. Yah, tetapi kalau Shin-chan mau, sih, nggak apa-apa."

"Benar?" gumam Shintaro.

"Benar, ko—eeh?"

Matanya melebar kaget ketika Shintaro meraih dagunya, mendekatkan muka mereka, dan mencium Kazunari di pipi, lalu di dahi. Kemudian turun dan mengecupnya penuh di bibir.

Hening lagi selama beberapa saat. Keduanya saling bertatapan, sebelum kemudian Shintaro terbatuk-batuk palsu. Kazunari berkedip.

"Baiklah," Shintaro berpura-pura membenahi posisi kacamatanya sebagai modus menutupi rona merah wajahnya. "Err, sampai besok."

"Err, a-ah, i-iya," tergagap, Kazunari membalas. "S-sampai besok, Shin-chan."

Kazunari memutar arah dan mengayuh sepedanya. Beberapa meter dari jaraknya semula, ia menoleh sekali lagi.

Shintaro masih berdiri di sana, menatapnya.

Dan Kazunari tak butuh mata rajawali untuk melihat pendar sayang pada sepasang zamrud indah _ace-sama_-nya.

Menyeringai lebar, Kazunari berteriak lantang,

"Aku mencintaimu, Shin-chaaan~!"

Shintaro menggigit bibir. Mukanya merah padam.

"Bakao! Jangan keras-keras!"

Dan Kazunari tersenyum makin lebar mendengar balasan dari Shintaro-nya.

Ya, Shintaro-nya.

Kazunari mengayuh sepedanya pulang sekuat tenaga. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya tanpa lelah.

Shintaro dan tindakannya yang tak pernah ia duga…! Shintaro barusan menciumnya! Shin-chan-nya!

Duk.

"O-ow! Nyaris saja!"

Terlalu fokus pada bayangannya, tiang listrik depan toko buku nyaris saja ia Kazunari nyaris menabrak tiang listrik karena terlalu fokus pada bayangannya.

Oke, ini gawat. Ia harus benar-benar berhenti memikirkan Shin-chan selagi berkendara di jalan.

Untuk mengalihkan fokusnya dari Shin-chan dan Shin-chan, Kazunari mengingat-ingat kembali diskusi tentang legenda tadi pagi. Dari orion hingga phoenix. Dari bulan hingga mitologi.

_"Aku pernah dengar legenda tentang bulan purnama. Orang bilang, berikan bulan sesembahan berupa seguci air dari mata air yang masih bersih, lalu air itu akan berubah menjadi air suci yang bila kau minum akan membawa keberuntungan hingga malam bulan purnama berikutnya."_

Ia berhenti untuk menyeberang. Lampu menyala hijau, dan ia berlanjut mengayuh sepeda, tak sekencang sebelumnya.

_"Tahu legenda tentang Gadis Salju? Orang bilang dia mencair karena ia mencintai seorang pemuda, dan tubuhnya meleleh karena rasa hangat dalam hatinya. Lucu, eh?"_

Ketika ia mencapai tengah lebar jalan, keributan muncul dari sisi kanannya. Suara klakson nyaring yang memekakkan telinga dan teriakan orang-orang.

_"Ah, aku pernah dengar legenda bahwa pada hari di mana seseorang ditakdirkan akan meninggal, orang itu akan mengalami kebahagiaan yang tak terkira sebelum ia dicabut nyawanya."_

Mata Kazunari melebar begitu sinar lampu menyorot ke arahnya, dan decit ban pada aspal jalan yang bernoda merah menggema memecah senja.

**.:xxx:.**

Memutuskan Shintaro takkan menggunakan lili putih itu untuk apa-apa, ia meletakkannya dalam vas bening berisi air, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Hari sudah malam, dan ia sudah berbaring di atas ranjang.

Shintaro menghela napas panjang.

_Hari ini … penuh dengan kejutan,_ Shintaro merona. Benar-benar … tak terkira.

Sepertinya … Kazunari benar. Ia adalah orang istimewa baginya. Kazunari bukan teman biasa bagi Shintaro.

Dan Shintaro sendiri mulai merasakan sebuah benih tumbuh dalam hatinya. Benih apakah…?

Ia berguling dan menatap bunga di atas mejanya.

Lili putih.…

Bunga kematian.

Legenda itu hanya bohong, kan? Tak mungkin lili putih ini akan ia gunakan seperti yang legenda sering ucapkan; diletakkan di atas makam, di depan batu nisan.

Ya, kan?

Shintaro memejamkan mata, menunggu esok tiba. Menunggu kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Kazunari-nya.

Mungkin ... mungkin besok ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kazunari-nya.

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Fanfiction:

**Legend Says **by** Rheyna Rosevelt **

I own nothing but this fanfiction (and OCs)

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**.**

Gift fic for** Lilyka**

.

.

_Tanjoubi omedetou!_

.

**.: End :.**


End file.
